Episode 3 : Moon Done Gone
by Silvertongue.Weavers
Summary: Puppy, Twins, Creepy Kids.. Who needs more than this?


Chapter 3: Moon done gone

"Wait a minute Kris, please!" Sam put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her, turning her around, "wait a minute, I know my brother probably did something to you in the past but we can work together on this case. It's a were isn't?"

"One, why should we work together on this, and two yes." She glared at him, "Sam I don't know you at all but if you're anything like your brother I don't want to know you. It's just trouble, and besides I'm more then capable of taking care of a were. It's not like I haven't done it a dozen or so times. Now let go of me…" She pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"It's more than likely two weres…" Sam got the reaction he wanted she turned on her heels and looked at him. "Don't you find it kind of weird that the two little girls were left alive…granted they hid in the barn but if it was a were they would've been killed just as the same as their family."

She thought about it for a moment and cocked her head slightly, "you're right…it is awkward that they were left alive… Okay so you're nothing like your brother...you have a brain. I had never thought about the possibility of the girls being were wolves. Know where the girls are staying at the time being?"

"At their grandparents in Montreal just down on south 7, 15 miles from Camdenton." He started to follow her out to her car.

"Will you two wait a minute?" Dean jogged up behind them, "you two all buddy buddy now?"

"Shut up Dean…It's better to have 3 hunters on this job then just 1 or 2. So maybe you should behave yourself, suck it up and work together on this that way we have a better chance of living or better yet a chance of not getting turned." Sam glared at his brother.

"Fine…whatever…Meet back at the hotel later." He looked at Kris and walked past her, "remember pay backs a bitch."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kris trailed after them and noticed as she got to her car, "Damnit Dean!" Her back tires were slashed, "you son of a bitch…"

"Told ya," he laughed while getting in to the impala, "payback is a bitch."

He squealed out of the parking lot laughing like a school girl, "that was kind of an asshole thing to do Dean. Could've been the bigger man about it…ya know the adult?"

"Hmm…nah!" Dean laughed some more. Sam just sighed and shook his head, he rested his head on his hand that was propped up on the door and watched out the window as buildings pasted by.

"That son of a bitch…" She ran her fingers threw her hair and sighed, "Still a child…" she smiled and got out her blackberry calling the nearest tow truck.

250 dollars and two new tires later Kris was back at her motel room lying in her bed resting her eyes when she got a knock at her door. She turned the Merle Haggard song (Cowboys and Outlaws) down, picked up her 45 and peeked through the curtains to see who was at the door. She relaxed when she seen it was the boys, Sam smiled and half heartedly waved and Dean just smirked.

"Welcome to my little room boys have a seat anywhere," she put her gun down on the nightstand between the beds and flicked on the two light.

Sam and Dean both watched as she walked past them both, there was something about a girl in tight jeans, boots, a nice fitted t-shirt with a holster on her side that just caught a man's attention. Dean couldn't help but admire the view and remembered some good times. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, nudged him, "dude…you're blushing."

"Wha…? No I'm not, it's hot here…whatever." Dean pushed past him and took a sit on the extra bed, Sam followed suit.

"So did you guys put you're oversized brains together and come up with a plan?" She laid back down on her bed closing her eyes as to listen to their brilliant ideas.

"We were talking…we need to get the girls away from their grandparents as soon as possible. We have another full moon tonight and more than likely they'll turn killing the closes animals or humans possible." Sam explained.

"What you guys don't seem to realize is that the girls can't be saved no matter how hard you try." She propped herself up on her elbows and look at both of them. "No matter what you try or do you can't save them. They're keep turning and killing on each full moon and we can't risk them killing anymore people. I'm sorry you two…they have to die."

Sam clenched his hands together and hid his face, "I understand that has to be done. Sam can't do it…be a little understand Kris they're only 7 and 13…they can't control what they're doing. Really their innocent until proven guilty anyways, we're not even sure they are the were wolves." Dean looked at her.

"You're right about that. So I suggest you guys do a stake out, go watch them for a while if they don't turn they're not it. Might want to pick up some snacks could be a long night. An while you guys do that I'll keep my police scanner going and lay here until something happens or if I hear from you. Sound good?" She pointed towards the door, "better hurry it gets dark at 7:30."

"Why do we have to go?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"You two have been working together for a long time if something were to happen you'd be ready and able to call me in for back up. If it were just me I'd be in a bind with two werewolves on my heels and trying to dial a phone in a pinch sometimes don't work. If anything doesn't happen in most cases." She sat up on the bed and looked at them.

"Good point…we'll go and if we have anything happen we'll call you ASAP. Same for you if anything shows up on the scanner." Dean got up and left.

Kris nodded her head towards him, "boys don't get hurt."

Sam and Dean stood outside the old farm house and watched intently for anything. The moon shined brightly and the house was lit up like any ordinary family would have it. No noise was to be heard, silence, and eerily quiet is what Sam thought.

"So what's with you and Kris?" Sam looked over at Dean.

"A long story Sam…" Dean kept looking at the house.

"We've got time…" Sam leaned against the tree and kept his eye on Dean who continuingly looked at the house.

"3 years ago we ran in to each other on a case in Washington dealing with a group of vampires, young ones. We found out we had a lot in common, hunted the case the rest of the time together, had some good times…kept each other company. It kinda turned in to a relationship…we stayed together for almost a year Sam. An one night in Nashville, we had been working a case there, we went out and she got the wrong impression when a girl started in on me. The girl was drunk and well she just happen to be all over me when Kris came back from the bar the girl had forced herself on top of me and stuck her tongue down my throat." Dean kept his eyes on the house but had his face in a sorrow look.

"Let me get this straight…you actually had a relationship for more than a month?"

"Yes Sam…I did." Dean glared at him.

"For a whole year?" Same said in surprise.

"Yes Sam…for a whole year. Who cares? It's over and I fucked up." Dean turned back to the house.

"You're still heartbroken over it aren't you?"

"Drop it Sammie…" Dean glared over at Sam again and turned back to the house. "We've been watching this place for 3 hours, my ass is freezing and nothing has happened."

"Maybe the girls aren't the weres…" Sam looked out the house, "it's weird though…I haven't seen any movement what so ever in there and all the lights are on."

"Stay right there I'm going to check it out if anything is out of the ordinary for us you'll know." Dean snuck up to the front window and looked in. Seeing what his gut had promised him, blood. He hurriedly kicked in the front door and pointed the gun searching for the attacker or attackers.

Dean yelled out at Sam, "call Kris and get your ass in here Sam!"

"Hey Kris!" Sam was running towards the house.

"I'm on my way…"

He was short of the breath, "good," was all he got out.

Kris hurried out the door and down the road, the coronet barreled down the road towards the old farm house in Montreal. She sped down the newly paved hwy 7 the coronet reading 80mph, "shit…!" She looked ahead of her to notice a figure standing in the middle of a straight stretch she stomped the brake making the car slide sideways down the road until it came to a stop just on the other side of the object 50 yards.

"What the hell…" She peeled her hands away from the steering wheel, "…was that…?" She turned her head towards the passenger window and squinted to look out in to the moonlit darkness. She see the silhouette of the figure still standing there, she reached in to her jacket and pulled out her gun and grabbed the flash light that rolled in to the floor board of the passenger side. When she got it she sat back up and looked for the figure that wasn't there now.

"What the…okay…" she opened the car door slowly and took a step outside shining the light around looking for the figure that once stood there.

"Where the hell did you go…" She heard a noise behind her and turned quickly only to get slammed against by the front. Something hit the door hard enough to knock her down, the flash light rolled from her hand and the gun slid a few feet from her out of her immediate reach. She started to climb back in to the car as her best bet when she was pulled from it and slung 10 yards from it.

She landed with a thud and started to scurry up when she was hit again, she rolled a ways before she caught herself and pulled herself up quickly and started to stumble and run. She reached in to the other side of her jacket to pull out her other pistol, she stopped and turned around pointing the gun in to the moonlit darkness ahead of her.

"Where the hell are you! Come on puppy I have a silver bullet for your ass!" She cocked the gun and started to listen and look for any signs of the attacker. She turned in circles looking and listening for anything to point her in the direction. Then she heard it, a low growl coming from left of her, heavy footsteps accompanied the monster she was about to face. She fired one shot in the direction of the noise.

The noise kept getting closer and she continued to back up, "here wolfy wolfy…come on you stupid little shit!" That's when she was pounced on by the tiny were wolf, she took the gun and fired all 5 shots in to the belly of the beast, a loud blood curdling scream echoed with the gun shots that were fired. They both hit the ground with a thud, Kris lay there with the weight of the monster on top of her. She rolled the body off her and lay under the moonlit sky letting her adrenaline run down and breathing to become steady.

After about 5 minutes she got up and went back to her car and drove it forward towards the body. Head lights shining on the now lifeless monster she went over and turn it to see the face. What stared back at her would haunt her for the rest of her life, a curly haired child, with now empty eyes looked up at her. Blood was smeared all over her chest and face, "She's only 7 or 8…" She cradled the child as tears fell down her cheeks.

With only one option she opened the trunk of the old car and put the no wrapped up body of the girl in. She hopped in started it up and drove down the road to go find Dean and Sam. She took out her phone, found Dean's number and dialed it up.

She waited two rings before he answered, "Dean…"

"Kris! Where are you? We got one but can't find the other, Sam was right it was the girls, they killed their grandparents though. Hey …you listening?" He talked like he was getting aggravated with her.

"Dean…I found the other." Softly she spoke in to the phone, "I got the other."

"What? Are you okay? Where are you at?" The concern rose in his voice, "Kris where are you?"

"Pulling down their driveway…I'll be there shortly." She hung up.

"Sam, Kris got the other were wolf." Dean clicked his phone shut and dropped in to his front coat pocket.

"Was it the other child?" He carried the covered body of the child over in to the house.

"From the way she sounded it was, she's upset I can tell that much. I see her headlights come on lets go meet her by her car." Dean started towards the headlights.

She rolled to a stop and shut the engine and lights off, she laid her head on the steering wheel and stayed there. She gripped it tight for a moment, without a word she opened the door and stepped out.

"She's in the trunk Dean, what's the plan for the bodies?" She took her keys and opened it for him.

"You okay?" He looked at her, "Your face is all scratched up and what's with the dent on the door?"

"I'm fine, what's the plan for the bodies Dean?" She started to reach for the body but he reached in before she could and scooped it up.

"We're going to light the house up. You can stay or go but we have it covered. Why don't you go back to the hotel room and get cleaned up and maybe some rest?" Dean started to walk towards the house, body in his arms, "trust me Kris we have this covered, go." He turned back to walking towards the house.

"I'll do just that…" She shut the trunk and climbed back in to the old muscle car. She sat there and watched them set fire to the house, "I hate this job…" she started up the car and spun around leaving in a hurry. The flames of the fire in the background, the man she once loved behind her, she drove on to her next destination leaving all thoughts of this case her past. She had a gut feeling though she'd see Sam and Dean sooner then she wanted though.

Music for these Chapters:

(Bob Dylan- I shall be released.) Chapter 3

(Mumford and Songs –Thistles and Weeds.) Chapter 3

(Grace Potter and the Nocturnals – Paris) Chapter 1

(Aerosmith- Love in Elevator) Chapter 2

(Journey – Wheel in the Sky) Chapter 1

(Nickelback- Burn it to the Ground) Chapter 1

Or (Aerosmith- Back in the Saddle Again) Chapter 1


End file.
